WindClan (TLS)
WindClan/Introduction They are a main clan that appear in the canon series. This is the main clan in series The Legacy, a fan-made series made by Cherryfeather, Marshwillow and Leaf, featuring their Warrior OC's. In "The Legacy" timeline, Misty Shadow founded the clan. * Be aware this is not canon information as in the actual Warriors ''series, Windstar did. Allegiances Leader: Bravestar: blue-gray tom-cat with blue eyes, and darker stripes down his back. Deputy: Frogwhisker: small black-and-white tom with greenish-blue eyes. Medicine Cats: Rosla: A smallish young tortoiseshell with a dark gaze. Squirrelwhisker: dark ginger tom with dark forest green eyes - and a bushy tail. —Apprentice: Redsnow: a reddish-brown tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Warriors Reedfern: blue-gray tom cat with amber eyes. '''APPRENTICE: Sweetpaw' Fawnbrook: dusky brown she-cat with olive green eyes. APPRENTICE: Shellpaw Coalheart: black tom-cat with green eyes. Eaglestrike: golden-dusky brown tom with amber eyes. APPRENTICE: Tellerpaw Goldenblaze: pure golden tabby tom with amber eyes. Fennelwing: brown dusky tom with leaf green eyes. Adderflight: ginger tom with a white paw and tail tip, dark green eyes. Ashrose: brown tabby she-cat with lighter paws and tail tip, with one blue eye and one green. Mapleclaw: black she cat with white chin, chest fur and front paws with amber eyes Poolsky: small, dark tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws, muzzle, and underbelly, bright blue eyes Sunbreeze: golden tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes. Hawkwind: dark brown tabby with big paws and a lighter tail tip with blue eyes. Foxtuft: a long-furred, ginger tabby tom with a black-tipped tail, and blue eyes. APPRENTICE: Badgerpaw Clearstone: small, pale grey tom with white paws, and dark yellow eyes, one of which seems tinted green. APPRENTICE: Robinpaw Acornmist: brown she-cat with blue eyes APPRENTICE: Ryepaw Cherryfeather: small black she-cat with a few grey flecks and white paws, a white chin, white chest and a white tail tip, with bright, piercing blue eyes, and sharp claws. Tansywish: cream tom with amber eyes Fernwillow: brown tabby tom with green eyes APPRENTICE: Owlpaw Breezeclaw: jet black tom with a white underbelly and paws with blue eyes. Driftwillow: light smoky gray she-cat with blue eyes. Dewleaf: smoky dark gray she-cat with a patch of white on her leg and blueish-amber eyes. Lightningfoot: cream tom with gray flecks on his back, paws, tail and muzzle with brown eyes. Pinefrost: gray she-cat with white paws and brown flecks on her muzzle and tail with green eyes. Rosedust: sleek black she-cat with ginger flecks and bright green eyes APPRENTICE: Oakpaw Crowdust: black tom with a lighter tail-tip and blue eyes APPRENTICE: Leopardpaw Mooneye: dark silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes Lilymist: tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. Ashrose: brown tabby she-cat with lighter paws and tail tip, with one blue eye and one green. Amberflower: creamy-golden tabby with amber eyes. Feathermist: silver tabby with icy blue eyes. Brackenspring: black and white tom with blue eyes. Honeydawn: honey-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. APPRENTICE: Berrypaw Marshwillow: Quite above average size creamy-brown she-cat with darker flecks and creamy coloured legs and a white tipped tail with bright amber eyes. Apprentices Badgerpaw: black and white tom with amber eyes Berrypaw: cream and white tom with soft, pale baby blue eyes. Ryepaw: black she-cat with brown eyes. Robinpaw: grey tom with a brown chest and amber eyes Tellerpaw: dark gray tom with amber eyes Owlpaw: gray tom with wide amber eyes Shellpaw: cream she-cat with green eyes Sweetpaw: beautiful sleek furred ginger and white she-cat with a fluffy, elegant ginger striped tail, with large ears and greenish-yellow eyes. Leopardpaw: handsome glossy, brown spotted tabby tom with light green emerald eyes. Oakpaw: bold dark brown, lithe and muscular, chestnut brown tabby tom with sparkling emerald green eyes. Queens Minnowpetal: blue-grey she-cat with black flecks and white paws, and white tail. (Nursing Goldenblaze's kits: Streamkit, Dawnkit and Blackkit.) Nightheart: pitch black large sturdy she-cat with dark blue eyes. (Nursing Hawkwinds kits: Tigerkit, Sorrelkit, and Frostkit.) Ashrose: brown tabby she-cat with lighter paws and tail tip, with one blue eye and one green. (Nursing Coalheart's kits: Ivykit, Mosskit, Hopekit, and Jaykit) Willowtail: ginger masked tortiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. (Permanent Queen.) Kits Frostkit: tall white elegantly-sleek tom with blue eyes. Sorrelkit: tortoiseshell and tabby she-cat with black legs and green eyes Tigerkit: tabby and black she-cat with amber eyes Streamkit: blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes Dawnkit: beautiful, slim and sleek tall tabby ginger she-cat with amber eyes Blackkit: dark grey tabby tom with ginger flecks and a blue-gray tipped tail with blue eyes Ivykit: sleek black she-cat with a white muzzle, chin, chest, underbelly, paws, tail-tip, and piercing emerald green eyes Mosskit: dark grey-and-ginger tabby tom with green eyes Hopekit: pale tortiseshell she-cat with light blue eyes Jaykit: grey-brown tabby tom with a lighter chest and paws, and amber eyes Elders: Honeypelt: honey brown she-cat with dark forest green eyes Category:Clan